The present invention relates generally to a log analysis method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for data processing for adaptive application log analysis.
An application log is a file of events that are logged by a software application. Typically, it contains multiple log instances pertinent to errors, informational events or warnings etc. The format of an application log are determined by the developers of the application. Application logs can be analyzed to identify problems of the application. In an enterprise environment where a lot of applications are deployed in its IT environment, application logs further can be used to address business problems, known as log mining. However, application logs can only be processed after they are parsed and transformed from unstructured data to structured data.